kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Father
"I am... most unsatisfied." ''-Father'' Benedict Wigglestein ("Father", Ben) Uno, Jr. is a paternal figure who is an ultimate figure of authority and the archnemesis of the KND Organization, (and the main antagonist of the series). His ultimate goal is to destroy the Kids Next Door so that evil adults can rule the world unopposed. Father resides at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane with his brainwashed children, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, where he plots to destroy the KND. Father usually sends other villains to carry out his work and rarely attacks the KND himself, and is thus much less often seen than the Delightful Children, athough he appears in a few episodes without the Delightful Children appearing. He was first seen in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., the Season 1 finale and the first 30 minute episode of the series. It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that Father's true identity is Benedict Uno (also called Ben for short), the brother of Monty Uno and thus the uncle of Numbuh 1. Appearance Both Forms Father is fairly slim, but unlike other thin characters in the show, does not have stick-like limbs. When his head is turned, he is shown to have a pointed chin, and a pointed nose. His hair is always styled into a pompadour, and he is never seen without his pipe (except for in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) Suit Form Father's body is completely black with a red outline along his body and eyebrows, giving him a silhouette-like appearance with few other discernible features, the most notable among them being his bright yellow eyes, which often are exaggerated since his eyes are the only way of visually seeing his facial expression. His mouth is rarely ever visible. Plain Form In Operation: Z.E.R.O (''and previously, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.), he appears without his silhouette suit. He wears normal glasses, black pants, suspenders, and dress shoes, white dress shirt, and a black bow tie looking similar to his negative world counterpart, Daddy. Personality In ''Operation: Z.E.R.O., Father (as young Benedict Uno) was very cowardly and obedient, scared of his father (whom he and Monty called Pappy), Grandfather, refusing to disobey his orders out of fear. Following his footsteps, Benedict became Father wearing a silhouette suit and hating all children, going as far to delightfulize the members of Sector Z into the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. He is, above all else, the cruelest of all the villains throughout the series, attempting to destroy or take over the Kids Next Door Organization, who they considered him as their greatest enemy they've ever faced (aside from the re-Commissioned Grandfather: Who took over the world in less than a day and managed to zombify almost all members of the KND). He even once tried to cook children into the Delightful Children's Birthday cake, which would have resulted in both mass murder and cannibalism. However, he's shown to have a humorous side as shown in many episodes such as Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. and Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. but is still ill-tempered and impatient, bursting into flames when angered. He's also rather sarcastic as shown in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G. and in Operation: I.T. Ironically, despite being an adult, he still possess a few childlike features as shown in Operation: I.T. like when he curled up into a fetal position, rocking back and forth, when Numbuh 362 threatened to feed him broccoli, which everyone - even him - hates. He has also shown to still be fairly sensitive, as in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. in which no one invited him to a "party" down at cell block, so he says, "What, no one invites me? I may be evil, but I still like to party down once in a while..." This is further hinted in Operation: Z.E.R.O. when he completely lets himself go after being jejected and publicly humiliated by Grandfather, and Father also expressed jealousy towards his older brother, who Grandfather claimed was his "favorite" son. It is also implied several times in the film that he does not emotionally do well in situations where he does not have the upper hand, as Grandfather sneers that Father always runs away when there's "real trouble" nd Father is seen to be nervous about facing Grandfather. Abilities See full article Father/Abilities Father possesses several superpowers, most notably an array of fire-based abilities such as shooting fireballs and creating a wall of flame around himself. His offensive powers tend to become more active when he is angered, and could even overpower the likes of his own father if enraged enough (though he has never tried). In addition, Father possesses levitation (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., and other episodes), telekinesis (seen in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.), self-replicating (seen in Operation: I.T.), and even shape-shifting (seen in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. and Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.). Weaknesses He's shown to be weak to cold things such as ice cream, and water. He also, like children, hates broccoli, and was once defeated after being threatened with it. Biography See full article Father/Biography Family *Grandmother: One of The Annoyingly Cute Triplets *Father: Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Sr / Grandfather *Older Brother: Monty Uno (Seventh Age KND Founder and former member, Numbuh 0) *Sister-in-law: Mrs. Uno/Numbuh 999 *Nephew: Nigel Uno *Children: Delightful Children From Down The Lane Other Appearances * Father appears in the now defunct Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall as a supporting character. In it, he is reluctant to ally himself with the KND, and has Toiletnator serve as the ambassador between adults and KND during the fight, instead. * He was also a playable character in the game, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Punch Time Explosion, where he served as one of the three major villains, alongside Mojo Jojo and Vilgax. * Father appears in Super Secret Crisis War! - Operation: R.O.B.O.T.S.. Trivia *Despite having blue eyes as a child, he retains the yellow eyes in his adult human form. * Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. is the first time Father is seen without his silhouette-suit. * His human form has the same color scheme as his silhouette form (albeit the white on the shirt and socks) *Although Father was not seen until Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., he was mentioned by The Delightful Children in Operation: Z.O.O. *For several episodes, Father was noticed as the only adult as a KND operative, as Tommy Gilligan put his DNA in the KND's Code Module, so he would be considered part of KND, and thus, turned to an animal by his own contraption in Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S., making him the first and only adult officially in KND, though later his DNA was removed in Operation: I.T.. **However, it is said in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E. that there are undercover adult agents. *Despite being from Great Britain (like his brother Monty and his nephew Nigel), Father does not speak with a British accent, but an American one. *His first name 'Benedict' is a reference to Benedict Arnold, a traitor from the American Revolution. Gallery See Father/Gallery Videos You... Big... JERK!! Father (Codename KND) - Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL CN AUSTRALIA Delightful Children From Down The Lane KIDS NEXT DOOR HUMAN INTO ANIMALS Comic Con 2006 - Cartoon Voices I Intro - Maurice LaMarche 1 Father (FusionFall) chroma|Turn around for the CGI model used for Fusionfall]] Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Uno Family Category:Males Category:British Characters Category:Monsters Category:Main Villains Category:Adults Category:Allies Category:Super-Powered